Tribes
What is a Tribe? A Tribe in this game is a group of people that have banded together and decided to not attack each other and pool resources and cooperate in construction and defense of "Villages". Granted not everyone follows these rules and are under no requirement whatsoever to do so however one cannot attack another member of the tribe while still apart of it, they can however leave the tribe and have the tribe name above their head until they respawn or join another tribe, presumably this is because the Creator wanted to add a element of Betrayal for more depth.. Tribe Roles: In a Tribe, there are two main "Ranks". One is the Leader and the other is the Member. A Leader is able to use many powers to help his Tribe while the Member is only able to act upon said powers. To be a Tribe Leader the only requirement is to have the appropriate Gamepass. Member Rank: As a Member, there is isn't much responsibility for you: * First and Foremost is to defend the Tribe, this includes putting out Fires, Disarming Bombs and defending from Attackers. If you choose to not do these then you might as well not be in a Tribe because if a attacker burns, blows up or kills another Tribe Members things then it will either hurt you from not being able to use them or the tribe will kick you out due to you doing nothing and they will hurt you. * Resources, Although most Tribes do not have assigned jobs for players, assigning a Job for yourself with the Leader's permission can most certainly help make your tribe more civilised, complex and organised giving you a huge advantage over the other players. * Cooperation, There are far too many players that do not do this and end up making the Tribe self-destruct, the whole point of a Tribe is for players to work together to help gain the advantage over everyone else. Without this you'll either be smartly kicked by the Leader or others will refuse to help you from attackers or with projects. * Following the Leader, Alot of the time people join a tribe and do their own thing or just go out on their own, it is crucial to do as the Leader asks as they'll probably be planning a dozen different things at once and relies on you. Also when players band together and have a central command center there is organisation. If you Disagree with the Leader talk to the other members then the Leader, if you can't sort it out then leave, don't stay in a Tribe and not be of any use to anyone. * Recruiting, Despite players sending people wishing to join to their leader, they are able to Invite players to the Tribe provided they do so with permission from the leader. * Shouts, Members of a tribe can Group Shout presumably to have their voice heard and coordinate attacks to the whole tribe instead of just the Leader. * Doors, Any Door can be opened by those in your tribe, this was previously reserved for only the Leader but is now for all members, this is possibly so that all can access Storage and open gates without the leader having to place them all down them self. Leader Rank: As a Leader, several things must be kept in mind: * Group Shouts may be posted and will appear briefly on the screens of All Members in Your tribe, however it will Not appear on your screen and due to the way the GUI was made if you click elsewhere, say to fight off a Attacker and click back all text will be deleted and you will need to start again. * You cannot be apart of Two Tribes, A Member cannot be promoted to Leader, once you leave the Game or join another tribe your old tribe will remain but new members cannot be removed and the Name cannot be changed. Furthermore, Any member that has left the game cannot be Kicked from the tribe. * Since you are the head of the Tribe every Member will ask you for Guidance, this can be particulary stressful if you have not assigned another to share the responsibility. If you wish to keep your Tribe together it is important for you to help everyone, if you support the group the group will support you. Tribe Rank: Although this part is not actually official and is completely dependent on each tribe I've come up with a Ranking system that I use for my own Empires, keep in mind there are two ways of looking at the Tribe Name, since it appears above the head of players it can be seen as what that Player's current objective is, or as what that Tribe is currently at in terms of Technology: Player Based: In this situation, you've decided to represent your Tribe based on a Player Goal system, what this means is that when people look at that Player they can see roughly what that Tribe wants them to do. As an example: Playername has a tribe name above their head saying: Color Name Role EB8699 has a tribe name above their head saying: Purple Hanblon Explorer From this players know that the player EB8699 is of Color Purple and is referred to as a Member of the Hanblon Tribe, Currently Exploring. Now granted this is not always accurate as not everyone will be exploring but it does give a idea as to what the Tribe Leader wants. Level Based: In this scenario you've decided to represent your Tribe based on the Technology System, Basically when people look at a member of your Tribe they can see roughly what your tribe is capable of. As an Example: Playername has a tribe name above their head saying: Color Name Status EB8699 has a tribe name above their head saying: Purple Hanblon Empire This tells players that the player EB8699 of the Color Purple from the Tribe Hanblon is part of a very large group of players and attacking him might cause at least 3-5 people to retaliate in vengeance. As mentioned before this can be highly inaccurate as Leaders tend to hide their strength in order to assure survival. Tribe Status Ideas: So you've tried thinking of how to organise your tribe in stages but come up blank, not to worry! This section will give you a example list that is entirely up to your discretion to give you a basis for a Tribe. (Arranged from lowest tier to Highest): Player Based: # Wanderer, This refers to a Player that is alone and generally looking for a Tribe/Players. # Trader, This can be more than one person but generally only one, They trade primarily and have a setup but not much in terms of gear. # Nomad, There's two or more players but prefer to keep moving and rely on others for Crafting, less than two players makes them a Wanderer. # Explorer, Can occur at any stage of development, Primarily explore around the map gathering rare resources or visiting other players, if no base is set that they visit regularly they become a Nomad. # Settler, One or more players have settled into a small area but have very little gear, if they go out a long way to collect resources or have two distant bases they become Explorers from travel time. # Villager, Two or more players have some wooden Buildings setup, but still rather primitive, if only one player then their a Settler. # Townsman, Three or more players have a Town going with plenty of tool's and weapons to go around, if less than three they become Villagers as two is not enough to sustain a large town. # Knight, Four or more players that all have Steel Gear and all Crafting Stations, if only three then they become Townsman as three is not enough to constitute a Battalion of Knights. # Warrior, Four or more players of this stage have vast amounts of Steel and Obsidian from which to wage war and create more Steel and Obsidian gear when they die to continue the fight, if not warring then they become Knights due to their neutrality. # Legendary, Generally five or more players that all have or can make Bombs, carry Bows, Full Steel/Obsidian Tools and Armor and can craft more of each with ease, if only four then they are Knights as Legendary is a title given to those of extreme power generally and five people attacking in full Obsidian Armor and Weapons can be considered Legendary. Level Based: # Nomads, They have no base or Outpost and continually rely on the environment to suit their needs. # Settlement, There is a few stations around, perhaps a bed but not much else. # Village, There's a Wooden Building or two with stations with one Hut for every member if you're lucky. # Town, There is more than a few Wooden Buildings now, probably have a few walls by now. # City, Plenty of Buildings, probably a few Stone and completely walled round. # Empire, Most definitely a lot of Stone Buildings now, probably a few boats too. Walls of Stone surround the vast area it controls. __NOEDITSECTION__